Nate's Return
by xxEELGGLEExx
Summary: This fic mainly focuses on Josh and Nate's relationship, but it will also have other scenarios that include either Josh or Nate. Set in series 7 and is basically a story about Nate and Josh from Waterloo Road and what would happen (in my opinion) if Nate returned! :D
1. Chapter 1 - He's Coming Back

**Chapter One - He's Coming Back**

Josh sat by himself at the back in Mr. Clarkson's lesson. He wasn't listening to whatever his dad was saying but was pretending to pay attention so he wouldn't get asked a question he didn't know the answer to.

He was daydreaming about Nate again, just the thought of him had his heart thumping in his chest. Nate had left after his dad pulled him out of the school, but they'd kept in touch and the sooner Josh could get back on his phone the better.

The bell rang, and Josh got up, almost reluctantly, it was lunchtime now and his dad didn't seem to be going anywhere. He sat back down and pulled his phone out of his pocket, starting to write a text he could send to Nate.

"Josh, what are you doing back there?" Tom asked, wondering why his son hadn't left the class yet. Josh didn't reply, instead he smiled as he stared at his phone, and Tom guessed he was probably texting another boyfriend.

"Were you on that during my lesson?" Tom asked.

Josh looked up, "what?"

"I said, were you on your phone during my lesson?"

"What?- No dad!" Josh replied.

"Just checking, who are you texting anyway?"

"I'm texting-" Josh froze, his eyes moved over the writing on his phone again, and again, and again.

"Josh?" Tom said, obviously confused.

"Oh. My. God." Josh whispered.

"What?"

Josh grinned, read the message again and then looked up at his dad. "Nate's coming back." He told him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hello Again

**Thank you for all the great feedback! I got so happy when I saw it! So I decided to upload straight away. I hope you guys enjoy :D thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2 - Hello Again**

Tom couldn't believe his ears, Nate was coming back?! He was definitely happy for Josh, but he was worried too what would happen if everything didn't go as smoothly as it could?

At the end of the school day, Josh was as excited as a kid at Christmas, Tom had never seen him so happy since Nate had left.

During the car journey home, Josh texted Nate as if his life depended on it, his fingers flying across the buttons at super speed.

When the finally got home, Josh charged upstairs to his room to change before rushing back down, pulling on a jacket and yelling 'bye!' To his dad.

He literally ran down to the park he'd been given the directions to, sat on a bench and waited, and waited, and waited.

It was almost dark by the time Nate arrived, walking over to the bench that Josh was sitting on, Josh grinned and jumped up, hugging Nate tightly.

"I missed you so, so much!" Josh whispered as the two boys hugged.

"I missed you too. My dad literally just shoved me into the car, drove me to a new school and then left me at the administration office. It was so awkward, there was this girl there who was eyeing me up and everything, when I had been admitted, she showed me where everything was and then later on she asked me out." Nate explained, "I told her I was already in a relationship." He smiled.

"Good." Josh said, "wanna come to mine so I can totally annihilate you again as I have done many times before?"

"I always let you win." Nate replied.

"In your dreams." Josh laughed, before he fell silent.

Nate kissed him, and there were no interruptions, no worries, no fears, in the few seconds that their lips were pressed together, everything was perfect.

Then it ended, and, hand in hand, they walked back to Josh's house together, talking about everything that had happened in the short period of time that Nate had been gone.

They stopped outside Josh's door, and Josh turned to Nate and whispered: "I love you, Nate Gurney."

"I love you too, Josh Stevenson." Nate whispered back, "now let's get inside so I can beat you at that game, shall we?"

Josh opened the door, pulled Nate inside. "We shall." And then kissed him again.


End file.
